Likewise
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Roslyn had been living with Miss Peregrine and the other children so long, she couldn't even remember her life before it. And life had been still, unchanging. Nothing new ever happened - wake up, eat, write in her journal, sleep, do it all again the next day. And on and on for years. But as her eyes meet striking blue on one fateful afternoon, everything changes. One-shot.


"Miss Peregrine, Enoch stole one of my porcelain dolls again-" I started, barging into her office without warning.

I stopped short when I realized she wasn't alone. Sitting on her black leather sofa in a plain gray button-up shirt, dark jacket, and jeans was an adolescent boy. He looked eerily like my old friend, Abe. Right down to the messy black hair and electric blue eyes. He glanced up at me and blue locked with my own green. I held his gaze, staring into the depths of blue before Miss Peregrine cleared her throat.

"You were saying, Roslyn?" she asked me, eyebrows raised as she put up her pipe back in her mouth briefly.

A puff of smoke billowed out the end of the mahogany pipe just then.

"Oh, I...um, Enoch stole another one of my...dolls..." I told her, breaking out of my trance the boy had put me in.

"I see. Well, I'll be sure to talk with him about that, " Miss Peregrine nodded, "But in the meantime, I'd like for you to meet our guest, Jacob Portman,"

The boy I now knew as Jacob stood up from the couch and held out a hand to me, smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you," he said, a bit shyly.

I smiled, taking his hand.

"Likewise." I said back.

My eyes met the boy's bright blue orbs once more before snapping back to Miss Peregrine.

"Right, well... I better go. Promised I'd help Emma today." I smiled with a slight nod of my head to each of them before slipping out the door.

My heart pounded erratically in my chest as I went about the my chores through the rest of the day. What an effect that strange boy had on me. And I'd only just met him! Later on, after a very awkward dinner with him shooting me glances every so often and me blushing whilst looking away, finally it was time for the best part of the night. The green grass was wet and slick beneath my shoes as I lined up with the others outside. Big fat raindrops fell on us, sliding down the raincoats Miss Peregrine had made us wear.

Music drifted around us from the radio, playing that old familiar song "Run, Rabbit, Run" and I hummed along to it like I always did as she checked her pocket watch. From the eye-holes in my gas mask, I looked up into the starry expanse of night sky above us, just as the airplanes overhead began to drop the bombs. I never got tired of this part. Yes, our days were the same but this particular activity had always been my favorite. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob watching me. A burst of boldness shot through me then and I grabbed his hand.

His skin was soft and cool on mine and I smiled inside my mask at the sharp intake of breath from the beautiful boy beside me. Miss Peregrine began to turn back time right then and Jake's big blue eyes widened at the sight. I held back a snicker at the expression. It didn't last long though before it ended and everyone began to filter back into the house as the first rays of light come up over the hill. Slowly, I removed my mask and Jacob did the same.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked him, grinning while we walked back towards the bricked house ahead of us.

He nodded and smiled, the black mask dangling from his fingertips, "It was incredible. I didn't even know something like that was possible."

I laughed, biting my lip at the sight of his now-ruffled black hair from removing his mask.

"Yeah, Miss Peregrine can do a lot that others can't. She's special." I told him honestly.

He hummed in response and silence spanned between us. As we walked, I was hyper-alert to his presence beside me, so close I could feel the heat of his skin. I could even smell the cologne on him. We reached the door then and my eyes met his.

"Well, I guess this is good night, Jacob," I said, butterflies erupting in my stomach out of nerves.

He smiled slightly, blue eyes brighter than before after the display outside. He nodded then and held out a hand to me which I took, grateful to touch his skin once more.

"It was nice meeting you," he said softly and I took in a slight breath.

"Likewise, Jacob," I responded, smiling up at him as he towered over me.

"Just call me Jake," he grinned, biting back a laugh.

But I couldn't hold back my own laughter.

"Then call me Rose." I said, giggling a bit.

Smiling at each other on the back porch, somehow I knew my life had changed just by meeting Jake Portman...and I couldn't wait for the adventure of it all.


End file.
